


Wish

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wish, body alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: Nott gets her wish.  A drabble.Written for a prompt from an anonymous tumblr user: "Nott gets her wish and gets turned into a halfling."





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Tumblr User](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Tumblr+User).



Nott turned the mirror hesitantly, even Caleb’s reassuring face not enough to calm her nerves.  Her hands shook.

“Trust me,” said Caleb.

Nott looked.

The hair was blonde and worked into tight pigtails.  The freckles were painted in tight patches on her cheeks that were chubby, a dimple on the left one.  Her teeth were pearly and straight and her skin crinkled slightly around crystal blue eyes that filled with tears that spilled down her cheeks and around her mouth and dripped off her chin.  She dropped the mirror and leapt, wrapping her arms around Caleb.

“Thankyouthankyouthank you,” she sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
